hungerdeathbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mrweare121 1st user death tournement part 2
Part 2 This will have all the first round battles.(The battles will be done by pov] The back story All of the thiry-two tributes are told that this year instead of a hunger games they will be in a death tournement and that they need to give it there all if they are going to want to get home.Before the female death game host leaves she tells them to prepare for tommrow will be the first round and only half of them will live past it.The momment that the death game host leaves all the tributes move about the training hall talking to each other or are of being loaners.(They have no idea who they are facing in the first round.) Rose jones and her brother Sparks Jones are messing around at the paint station dipping there prefered weapons in blue and pink paint.They then decide to go around trying to give the other tributes a face painting but none of them let the Jones touch them. Luna Snare is by herself at the poisonous plants station trying to make sure that no matter what kind of place she has to fight she will know the plants she can use to cover her darts.She then starts to observe the other tributes trying to figure out who her opponeat might be. Halo Zee has a trident in both hands she is showing how accurate she can throw them at moving targets which gets her a few looks of respect from a few of the other tributes which she returns with a quick laugh showing that she isn't afaid of any of them. Tim de Winter is trying to spy on many of the tributes at the same time but he is having trouble do to the guy Sebastian Klein frequently trying to give him a hug.The two nearly get into a fight but they decide its best not to draw attention to themselves. Amy sparks is trying to get the guys to teach her how to use each of there prefered weapons so that she can use weapons that she isn't skilled with.The one person she doesn't try to do this with is Sebastian Klein because he is gay. Jackson Jackson (mad jack) has chainsaw in his hand which he is using to cut some dummies into really small chunks.When he finished a few of the tributes try to get him as a allie but he turns them all down because he prefers to work solo. Part way through the training session the large tv comes to life the female game host tells them to gather around because she is about to tell them the first match up of the first round."I hope you are all listening very closely because here is the first match up Halo Zee vs Amy sparks." Luna snare looks like she is fairly happy now that she knows she wont have to fight these two powerfull career tributes.She is about to continue training at the rock climbing station but then peacekeepers walk in caring a poster with both Amy sparks and Halo zees faces on them ."Attention tributes these two will have one hour to get as many of your support the more they get the better the arena will be for them. Halo Zee gets to try to get support first so Amy sparks get escorted out of the training room.All the remaing tributes are waiting for Halo Zee to start talking.Instead of starting to talk she lets Rose jones and Sparks Jones paint her arm and then tricks them into supporting her. FOR THE REST OF THE TRIBUTES IT IS UNKNOWEN WHO THEY SUPPORT end of day one Halo Zee vs Amy sparks battle simulation Amy sparks pov It's really early in the morning peacekeepers are wakeing me up telling me that my battle with Halo Zee will start in a few minutes I don't even have time to fix my hair im marched to a small room the only thing i see inside is a small pond ,a few weapons laying around and some boulders.On the opposite side of the room is a door which is where I figure Halo Zee will come out of now all I have to do is wait for her to get here. Halo Zee's pov I was already awake when the peacekeepers came and got me from my room I have been up most of the night preparing for the battle against Amy sparks and it's now time to prove my self as a strong tribute or die in the first round.I enter the room that the peacekeepers told me to the place where we will be fighting isn't much but it will have to do now why isn't she here yet. Amy sparks pov This is perfect sence I got more support from other tributes I got to enter the room first I'm hiding behined one of the boulders with both a sword and spear.When I see Halo zee enter the room I use the element of surprise to throw the spear it misses do to her moving at the last second I duck down hopeing she doesn't know where I'm at now. Halo zee's pov